1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing access to global computer networks and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for providing wireless and wired access to global computer networks.
2. The Background Art
As appreciated by those of skill in the art, known systems for providing high speed access to global computer networks (e.g., the Internet) at temporary accommodations, such as hotels, motels, and the like typically require the installation of expensive and complex infrastructure (e.g., hardware and software). For example, many temporary accommodations spend immense amounts of money installing expensive infrastructure including routing network cable to various rooms, installing network hardware, and the like, to provide high speed Internet as well as other network services to their customers. Not only is the installation of the infrastructure very expensive, but the infrastructure may become obsolete in a very short time, requiring the owners of the accommodations to reinvest in new hardware and software.
Moreover, temporary accommodations may be unable to recoup the money spent on the initial investment to install network hardware. For example, many customers of temporary accommodations such as hotels, motels, and conference centers may be unwilling to pay a premium for network services. Furthermore, current systems may be too inconvenient and may not easily permit a customer to tie into a hotel's network. For example, many business travelers may carry laptops or other computing devices. To connect to a network, a business traveler or other occupant may be required to reconfigure their computer system, such as network settings, hardware, or the like, as well as troubleshoot their system before they can connect to and use a temporary accommodation's network. This may require too much time, effort, support personnel, and the like, to make the services worthwhile to a guest at a temporary accommodation.
Moreover, not only are convenient network services needed at temporary accommodations such as hotels and motels, but at any event or remote location. For example, remote sites used for oil and gas exploration, logging, mining, military installations and exercises, cruise ships, airplanes, construction sites, coast guards, truck stops, or any other mobile or remotely located group may benefit by having access to the Internet and other network services. Likewise, events such as fairs, sporting events, conventions, pow-wows, trade shows, and the like, may lack access to modem communication lines, services, and the like, and may likewise benefit by having access to the Internet and network services. However, factors such as cost, inconvenience, personnel requirements, and the like, may render providing Internet access and network services impractical. Nevertheless, if inexpensive and convenient services could be provided, remote sites and events such as those mentioned may benefit from these services.
What is needed is apparatus and methods to provide consumers with convenient access to the Internet and other network services at temporary accommodations, remote locations, and events.